


25 Days of Fic

by Clearlyness



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, OTP Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyness/pseuds/Clearlyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These little prompts are kind of chained together into one story. This is no way related to the storyline in my other Staron fic. This is kind of like a Christmas based AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days of Fic

**Author's Note:**

> December 1st

Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers had seen each other around the office a few times. They had caught one another's eye. Sharon would throw a wink at him when she caught him staring and Steve would blush, the red almost perfectly mimicking the color of the red on his shield, which he would often use to hide his face when in a deep state of embarrassment. She had that affect on him, and she loved it. 

Nick Fury, however, never noticed this. They tried to keep it very low-key due to the fact that romantic relationships between coworkers were severely frowned upon and could often lead to losing jobs. And seeing as though Steve was Captain America, it was obvious Sharon's field agent status was in much greater jeopardy. Because of his astounding oblivious state, fury assigned the two on missions together. 

No matter the severity of the mission or the dangers of their surroundings, the two still found time to banter and make witty remarks at each other. They of course got the job done, but who was to say they couldn't have a little more fun with each other? At some points their levels of sass were identical. It was uncanny. Sharon never took him for having such witty remarks, but he did, and she was fond of it. 

After several missions, the banter turned into flirting...well, really the kind flirting you would expect from a man who's prime was in the 1940's, but Sharon liked it, she liked it a lot. There was something about him, something about his old fashioned charm that made her smile. The way he held such pride for his country and his duty to serve. The way he put everything else first, never once thinking he needed to be in the spotlight. He also had a way of bringing Sharon back into focus when her analytical mind went off track. These traits, combined with his strategics and battle tactics, his good looks, and what she could only assume was a perfect body (she had snuck a peek every now and then when she had passed by the locker rooms), made Sharon's heart skip a beat. She had never really been attracted to a man so much, she always assumed they were a waste of time. But with Steve, that's all she wanted with him, time. 

Their relationship was quickly becoming less professional and more personal. Though they never let their personal lives interfere with the task at hand, they made time to meet before and after missions. What seemed likes two colleagues going out for drinks was actually the budding of a young romance. 

When December came around, SHIELD HQ attempted to be festive by putting a mini plastic pine try on every level; just one little decoration. They weren't exactly known for their interior designing skills. However, this gave Sharon and idea. Perhaps it would be an ample opportunity for Steve as Sharon to start something. 

She remembered the most significant winter tradition of all: mistletoe. She decided she would place one right underneath Steve's office door and stand there. If he was in then she would call him out, and if he was out then she would call him in. It was very exciting for her. It wasn't much, but every fire has to be started with a spark. 

An hour or so before lunch Sharon put it there when she thought no one was watching. She moved the camera slightly because she knew exactly where each one was (this was her floor and she had the blueprints practically memorized), she was not about to allow this on SHIELD's security tapes. She sat at her desk and waited. After lunch she heard his door open and took her chance. She walked over trying very hard to hide a powerful smirk. 

As she was turning the corner she began to speak. "Hey Rogers, can I talk to you for a sec?" She looked up and immediately froze. "Oh.." 

Kristen from Statistics was underneath his door, underneath the mistletoe, and practically underneath Steve. They were in quite the liplock. Sharon thought she saw Steve almost fighting it, but that could have been her own mind trying to re-assure herself. He seemed pretty damn into it. Sharon actually grew a little angry. Is this what jealousy felt like? 

Steve pulled away and Kristen just backed away a little dizzy from what was undoubtedly an amazing kiss wiping her now messy lipstick. "Agent Carter! This..this isn't what it looks like." He tried to wipe his mouth of the evidence. 

"No, no I'm sure it's not. I mean it looks like you two were just kissing, but obviously my tactical thinking skills must be going dull because that's not what it was at all, was it?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, it's a bad shade on you Captain." She began to walk away. She didn't sound like your typical jealous type. Sharon was much more harsh. Steve followed behind and tried to get her to listen. She refused. 

"Would you at least tell me what you were coming in to talk to me about?" Steve asked. 

Sharon grabbed a thick file from her desk and slapped it into his chest. "Yeah, file this. All of it, and have it on my desk by the end of the day. Don't leave until it's finished." It's size clearly indicated that it could not be done in the amount of time left in the day. 

"Are you joking? Surely you must be joking Agent Carter." Steve flipped through the pages, his eyes continually growing wider. "Why this could take two days-" he immediately stopped when he saw Sharon's arms were crossed and her face was in no joking manner. 

"On my desk by the end of the day." She turned around and walked out. "That'll be all Rogers." She walked and left Steve completely confused. 

Steve sighed and walked sulkily back to his desk and began the paperwork. He began to mumble grumpily under his breath, "Damn Carters..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is kind of mirroring the scene in Captain America: The First Avenger, the one when Peggy Carter sees Steve kissing some chick and rather than yelling and being your typical moody woman she just gets back at him by shooting at him. Well, what can I say? The Carter women have a way with men.


End file.
